This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Bidirectional converters are able to transfer power in both directions between an input of the converter and an output of the converter. Bidirectional converters are useful in applications requiring transfer of power from a source to a load and also from the load back to the source, such as battery backup applications, etc.